US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0087865 “Intermediate Register Mapper” filed Apr. 14, 2011 by Barrick et al., and incorporated herein by reference teaches “A method, processor, and computer program product employing an intermediate register mapper within a register renaming mechanism. A logical register lookup determines whether a hit to a logical register associated with the dispatched instruction has occurred. In this regard, the logical register lookup searches within at least one register mapper from a group of register mappers, including an architected register mapper, a unified main mapper, and an intermediate register mapper. A single hit to the logical register is selected among the group of register mappers. If an instruction having a mapper entry in the unified main mapper has finished but has not completed, the mapping contents of the register mapper entry in the unified main mapper are moved to the intermediate register mapper, and the unified register mapper entry is released, thus increasing a number of unified main mapper entries available for reuse.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,511 filed Apr. 2, 1998 “Mechanism for freeing registers on processors that perform dynamic out-of-order execution of instructions using renaming registers” by Levy et al., incorporated by reference herein teaches “freeing renaming registers that have been allocated to architectural registers prior to another instruction redefining the architectural register. Renaming registers are used by a processor to dynamically execute instructions out-of-order in either a single or multi-threaded processor that executes instructions out-of-order. A mechanism is described for freeing renaming registers that consists of a set of instructions, used by a compiler, to indicate to the processor when it can free the physical (renaming) register that is allocated to a particular architectural register. This mechanism permits the renaming register to be reassigned or reallocated to store another value as soon as the renaming register is no longer needed for allocation to the architectural register. There are at least three ways to enable the processor with an instruction that identifies the renaming register to be freed from allocation: (1) a user may explicitly provide the instruction to the processor that refers to a particular renaming register; (2) an operating system may provide the instruction when a thread is idle that refers to a set of registers associated with the thread; and (3) a compiler may include the instruction with the plurality of instructions presented to the processor. There are at least five embodiments of the instruction provided to the processor for freeing renaming registers allocated to architectural registers: (1) Free Register Bit; (2) Free Register; (3) Free Mask; (4) Free Opcode; and (5) Free Opcode/Mask. The Free Register Bit instruction provides the largest speedup for an out-of-order processor and the Free Register instruction provides the smallest speedup.”
“Power ISA™ Version 2.06 Revision B” published Jul. 23, 2010 from IBM® and incorporated by reference herein teaches an example RISC (reduced instruction set computer) instruction set architecture. The Power ISA will be used herein in order to demonstrate example embodiments, however, the invention is not limited to Power ISA or RISC architectures. Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate use of the invention in a variety of architectures.
“z/Architecture Principles of Operation” SA22-7832-08, Ninth Edition (August, 2010) from IBM® and incorporated by reference herein teaches an example CISC (complex instruction set computer) instruction set architecture.